1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to an overcurrent protection circuit of a power source circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A TFT type liquid crystal display device which uses thin film transistors as active elements is used as a display device such as a television receiver set, a display of a personal computer or the like since the liquid crystal display device can display a high-definition image.
A liquid crystal display device used in general includes a so-called liquid crystal display panel where a liquid crystal layer is sandwiched between two (a pair of) substrates, wherein at least one of the substrates is made of transparent glass or the like. In operation, by selectively applying a voltage to various electrodes for forming pixels which are formed on the substrate of the liquid crystal display panel, predetermined pixels are turned on or off so that the liquid crystal display device exhibits excellent contrast performance and high-speed display performance.
JP 2007-183329 A (patent document 1) discloses a liquid crystal display device which is constituted of a liquid crystal display panel, a gate driver part, a source driver part, a display control circuit and a power source circuit.